


she remembers

by enemiez2loverz



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Related, Pre-The Maze Runner, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiez2loverz/pseuds/enemiez2loverz
Summary: kather- the girl from group b has a past she's doesn't want to forget
Kudos: 2





	she remembers

**Author's Note:**

> a maze runner fanfic inspired by newt

He was holding a paperboat. He was smiling at me. He was laughing the sweetest laugh I've heard, like a roaring ocean. I was staring. He had golden hair. He had the most chocolatiest eyes. He was pale. He was tall. He was thin. His face was blurry. I can't-

I felt his hands close on my wrist. I felt the cold water in my feet. I don't see it but I feel it. He gave me the paperboat and I stooped down to let down the little boat in the water but the wind caught it.

Away.  
Out of my fingertips.  
Just like that.

I saw a glimpse of white. The little boat starts to sink. I'm rooted in my place. I looked for the boy. He's nowhere. I was alone in the middle of the sea or ocean or river, I don't know. I tried to scream and call out. For someone. For anyone. But I don't hear my voice. My screams are silent. Where is the boy? Where is he? I need to--

"Hey! Wake up!! "  
My eyes open. I blinked. Twice. Once.  
"You are having another bad dream, stick."  
I see green everywhere. And gray.  
"Are you okay? You look real pale."

I'm not okay. No. That boy had been haunting me in my dreams for quite a while now.

"I'm fine, Sonya." I sighed. I just needed water.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

I stood up from the make-up bed with rags as blankets we made on a hut. I head on the supplies we got from the box, which constantly brings us food and drink and necessary stuff we need.

I don't remember anything out from this Maze. My memories started from getting out of that box. But I remember my name. It's Katherine. I'm Katherine. I'd like to be called Kather instead because-- my thought was cut out. I don't remember. But I know there's a reason behind that. And I want to remember.

I always thought it was better to not have memories of anything but I was wrong. I feel empty. Without my memories I feel like a jar without cookies. Cookies. I remember--I tried to grasp the memory. I don't remember!

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I hunger for the memories. I long for something. For someone.

I am a Runner.  
I am a Glader.  
And it's time to run.

I've always loved running. It makes my heart pound and my blood roar. It makes me breathless. It makes me wild. It makes me feel free.

Like the way he makes me feel. I slowed down my steps. The way he makes me feel. Who is he?

He takes my hand. He kisses the back of it. He touches the back of my hand on his cheek. He kisses my palm.

Who are you?

Who is he?

I want to remember who you are.

"What's up with you being out of your head always?" Asked Harriet.  
I shook my head. "Nothing."  
"What's bothering you? You can tell us." She pressed.  
"Do you ever - - " I stopped and sighed. "Do you see glimpses of your memories?"  
"Yes, " Rachel said, "but I don't want to remember them."  
"Why not? "  
"They're all bad memories anyway." No. Not to me.

He gives me a rose. He smells it before he gives it to me.

My brows furrowed. "How do we get our memories back? There has to be some way."

"Why would you want that?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
I shrugged. I want to know who he is.

He hands me love letters. He watches the sunset with me. He reads me books. He listens to everything I say. He runs with me.

Who are you?  
Please, I'm begging. Who are you?

A griever has bitten me.

"Kather, marry me." I laughed. He's so silly. And too cute.

"We're too young."

"Said who?"  
"The world?"  
"But I love you." He pouted.  
"I know."  
"I know?"  
"Yes, I love you too. Okay?"  
"You won't marry me?"  
"I want to. But we're too young! We're just 18! "  
"Yes or no?"  
"Okay. Okay you win, yes."  
"Yes?" His smile reached his ears. Too adorable.  
"You forced me." He grinned.  
"I did?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes. I will marry you." He kissed me. He kissed my heart, my everything.

They are coming. They have come. He's holding me like he wants me to be a part of his own body. They are pulling us apart. He won't let me go. I wouldn't let him go. They pulled him away, hard. They punched his jaw. Blood trickled on his chin.

"Let her go."

Two of them are holding me. Pulling me away from him.  
They punched him. Kicked him. One pulled out a gun.

"No. Please. Stop. Please. I'll go with you." I begged them , sobbing.

The man holding a gun pulled the trigger. It hit his left leg. I screamed. He screamed.

I sobbed. Turned my back on him.  
"Newt, Please."

I remembered everything. I remember him.


End file.
